Ever After
by iamtheloaf
Summary: 25 years after DH Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny are back at Hogwarts to lecture on DADA, and decide to go on 1 last invisible stroll around the castle. What they dont count on is everything they manage to overhear... T, borderline T/K  PLEASE READ! :D


**OK, here goes... This is a next gen fanfic, it takes place 25 years after the seventh book. It isn't just ScorpxRose, theres a ship for everyone lol.  
**

**Disclaimer: As much as i wish i was, i am, unfortunately, not JK Rowling.  
**

The now white haired, but equally sharp and strict Headmistress McGonagall led Harry Potter, his friends, Ron Weasley, Hermione Weasley, and his wife Ginny Potter down the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It had been many years since he set foot here, but it hadnt changed much. The portraits, and ghosts, and the castle itself seemed to be almost exactly how he had left it 25 years ago. Well, except for the patches of new building where holes had been blown, and castle walls knocked down during the Great Battle of Hogwarts, as its called now.

"It was very good of you to come, all of you." said the Headmistress. "The students can get no better lesson on the practical use of Defense Against the Dark Arts than from the four of you."

Ron grinned at his best friend of so many years. "Well, your probably right there."

"Definetly." Harry agreed. "its no problem Professor- er Headmistress."

She smiled slightly at him, softening her hawk-like features. "You may call me by my old title if you like Potter, it is not a problem. Despite that you are no longer my students, it seems i cannot call you anything other 'Potter' so you can call me whatever you wish. And besides, i am still the Transfiguration professor."

"thanks Professor." Harry smiled at her.

She smiled back for a second, and then her face become serious. "However, there is another matter i must discuss with all of you." She said flatly. "If you would just please step into my office with me."

"Fawkes." she said, the password to the old stone gargoyle guarding the round office that used to be occupied by the great Albus Dumbledore. They all followed her curiously, up the stairs.

"I wonder what this is about." Ron said.

"oh, i have an idea." said Hermione flatly.

As soon as they are led up to the office, they saw none other than the likes of Draco Malfoy, white blond hair thinning, in a black cloak, and wife, Asteria, a pretty, blond full figured woman in a yellow cloak, sitting in chairs.

"Ah." said Ron.

"Draco." said Harry, extending his hand in greeting.

"H-Harry." said Draco in surprise, standing up immediately and shaking it. "I had no idea you all would be here."

"Im here to lecture the sixth years in Defense Against the Dark Arts. But apparently im here for something else as well. You?"

He sighed. "Well, no doubt it has something to do with that trouble making son of mine..."

"Quite so." said McGongall. "Filch! Bring them in." And the now ancient caretaker hobbled into the room, in his tow, three filthy, defiant, and ragged looking teenagers. On the left was none other than who Harry recognizes as one Scorpius Malfoy, he could be no one else, he looks just like his father did in school (and perhaps a bit better looking). He was standing with his arms crossed staring furiously at the wall and away from his companions. His own son, Albus Severus Potter stood right in the middle, glasses crooked, black hair a mess, looking exhausted and exasperated. And Ron and Hermiones daughter, Rose Weasley, stood on the left, curly red hair standing up in odd places, blue eyes narrowed, hands on her hips, glaring pointedly in any direction except that of Scorpius Malfoy.

All three of them had dirt all over their robes and faces, as well as twigs and leaves, Harry recognized the silvery fabric sticking out of Albus's bag as the invisibility cloak he used to own, and deceptively blank piece of parchment that Scorpius is clutching as the infamous Marauders map. Three filthy defiant looking teens with two pieces of the most effective rule breaking equipment in history was never a good thing.

"Al!" Cried Ginny, surprised. He avoids meeting her eye.

"Scorpius." said Draco. "what is going on?" Scorpius mumbled something in reply that no one could possibly be able to hear.

"Rose...!" Rose said nothing, but at least has the decency to look embarrassed.

"_This_ is what i wanted to talk to all of you about." said the Headmistress. "The number of detentions that these three children have managed to rack up in their 6 years here is a number to rival the trouble you got into, or even your father, Harry. And that is saying something."

"the bloody hell did they do now?" Ron asked.

"They snuck into the forbidden forest. For the fifth time."

"Are you serious?" Hermione rounded on them, the look in her eyes enough to make a grown man flinch. "The forbidden forest? Are you all mad? That is so dangerous! Who knows what could have happened!"

"Please mum..." Rose said quietly. "We can handle it. Or at least, me and Al can handle it."

She sent a scathing look to Scorpius. To Harrys right, Ron gave a pleased smile.

Scorpius turned towards her in an instant, glaring intensly at her.

"Yeah, it was definetly all my fault that _you_ got startled and we got caught."

The signature Weasley blush filled her face. _"I _got startled? What about you?" she deepened her voice and pretended to be frightened. "Oh no! spiders! Ahh on no, save me or else theyll crawl on me!"

A tinge of pink appeared on Scorpius's cheek. "What about you and your odd aversion to unicorns! Thats juts ridiculous, we were given detention _again _because of you got scared of a harmless, sweet, creature!"

"Y-you know why im scared of unicorns! Th-theyre silver fur... and that horn...! Its just unnatural!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes and was about to give a retort when Al said "Come on guys. Its been two months. Dont you think you should make up already?"

"No!" they said simultaneously.

"Dont you think you could at least talk-"

"Shut up Al!" They yelled as one, then looked furious at one another for daring to say the same thing.

McGonagall waited patiently for them to finish, she seemed to be used to this, and then started.

"I could spend a good half hour explaining to you why your actions were completely out of line, and utterly inappropriate, not to mention stupid, but im sure you have heard it all from me thousands of times before."

"Yes Headmistress." They said simultaneously.

"Now, I called your parents here tonight because I honestly dont know how else to get it into your heads to control your actions."

Albus and Scorpius grinned at each other, like the idea of controlling their actions was very humorous. Harry cringed internally and wondered how his youngest son, the quiet and diplomatic Albus had become so much of a troublemaker, even his oldest son, James, (who had graduated 2 years previous) and who was a trickster to rival fred and george, had not gotten this many detentions. Harry saw Draco rub his temples with a great sigh.

"Miss weasley," Mcgonagall said, turning to Rose. "you have a good head on your shoulders, and you are certainly one of the brightest witches of your age. I would have hoped you could have talked some sense into them but that certainly did not happen." Rose looked down at her feet, ashamed.

She turned to Scorpius "Mr. Malfoy, you too are exceedingly bright, and i am happy that you three have, in a way, managed to bridge the Gryffindor-Slytherin gap, but please use your common sense, one more incident like this and i will be forced to take away your status as prefect, as well as reconsidering your place as seeker on the Slytherin quidditch team."

"Professor!" Scorpius looks up, shocked. "You cant do that!"

"Try me." she said. "This applys to you as well Mr. Potter, another incident and your captainship of the quidditch team may well be in jeopardy.

Scorpius and Albus exchanged nervous glances. Quidditch meant the world to both of them.

"Miss weasley, this applies to you too, but since im sure these two drag you into all their shenanigans, Ill leave your place as Gryffindor chaser alone, but i will take your prefect badge next time."

Rose nodded tearfully.

"You all have detention twice a week for the next three weeks. understood?" They all nodded. "Alright then. You may go. For now"

They nodded to the Headmistress.

"We'll be speaking about this later." Harry promised his son.

"That goes for you too Rose." Ron agreed.

"And you." Draco said to his son.

The three of them nodded, then left, and could be heard bickering all the way down the stairs.

* * *

"Oh my." said Hermione, as they left the Headmistresses office a few minutes later.

"Oh my is right." Ron agreed. "I expected better from Rose of all people."

"I wonder what she and Scorpius rowed about." Ginny said.

Ron snorted. "who cares? I was never a big fan of their friendship." He paused. "er, no offense Malfoy er, Draco."

"None taken." said Draco. "Honestly i wasnt sure what to do when Scorpius reported to me that he was best friends with Rose Weasley and Albus Potter, but he seemed so taken to them that i really couldnt do anything. But theyre friendship makes him very happy, well, most of the time."

Hermione smiled at him. "Rose too. Theyre friendship is priceless to her." Draco smiled back, nodded, then took off down a corridor.

"Hey guys." Harry said, once Draco was out of sight. "While were here, you wanna go on one last adventure? See how things have changed?" He held up the raggedy, but still fully functional Invisibility Cloak.

"Bugger, Harry whered you get that?" Ron asked.

Harry grinned. "Nicked it from Albus while McGonagall was yelling at him."

Hermione looked at him reproachfully. "You nicked it from your own son?"

"I'll give it back." Harry said indignantly. "Besides, it was mine before anyway."

"I think its a brilliant idea." Ron said. "nothing like a nice stroll around the old school, when no one can see us. itll be great. I just wish we had the marauders map too."

"Yea, i didnt manage to get that one, but thats ok, this is more than enough."

Hermione cleared her throat. "Well thats all fine and dandy, but i hope you guys realize that theres a major flaw in this plan of yours."

"And whats that, dear?" Ron asked.

"Well, theres four of us, and it was all good when we were kids, but were grown up now. we cant all fit under there."

"Exactly." Ron said. "Were not kids anymore, we can do advanced magic. One person can go under the cloak, I vote Harry, and the rest of us can use disillusionment charms. Its all the same."

Ginny smiled. "I guess it is. Kind of takes the fun out of it though." She looked at Harry with the cloak. "you know i used to get so jealous of you guys, sneaking around with that thing."

Ron grinned at her. "Thats right, poor ginny never got a chance to take a ride with the old cloak did she?"

Harry smirked. "Oh no. We used it alright. didnt we dear?"

"Did we ever."

Ron shook his head. "you know, these are the things that i really dont want to know."

* * *

They took off down the corridors, now invisible. They decided first, to go to the gryffindor common room, but after standing around for 15 minutes waiting for someone to come along and open the portrait hole, they decided to wander elsewhere. They ended up on the grounds, where they stumbled upon another group of their relatives, and friends, sitting in a circle on the grass, consisting of Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, Luna's two sons, Lorcan shorter, a good looking boy with messy dark brown hair and a kind of scheming nervous demeanor that reminded Harry unpleasantly of Mundungus Fletcher, and Lysander, taller and leaner with lighter hair and glasses, reading a book. Molly and Lucy Weasley , Percys fraternal twin daughters, Molly with her dark auburn hair in two braids, and thick framed glasses, writing an essay for what looked like Arithimancy, having more the strict and serious disposition of her father, Lucy with the signature weasley red hair in waves humming a tune in a beautiful voice, a dancer, who, in Harrys opinion, reminded him more of Luna Lovegood than anyone else, Fred Weasley, looking very much like his namesake/father, tall for a third year, with Weasley red hair and a mischievous smirk, and lastly, Hugo Weasley, Rose's brother and Ron and hermione's daughter, a fourth year with curly brown hair and blue eyes, like his fathers.

"so Hugo." Molly said. "Your parents are here you know. Along with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, and that guy Malfoy. Isnt he Teddys cousin or something?"

"Yea, something like that." replied Fred.

"Wait, my parents are here?" Hugo said.

"Mm-hmm. Ian Finnegan saw them walking down the hall, and I heard Professor Longbottom mention it earlier."

Hugo looked down nervously. "O-oh."

Lucy looked at him, concerned. "Hugo, you should tell them, you cant keep it from them forever."

Lysander agreed, shutting his book. "Shes right you know. You should come clean, I already told my parents, theyre ok with it."

"Well of course _they_ are." Hugo said, looking pained. "They love anything unconventional. But i mean... i... im the only son, im not supposed to be..."

Ron and Hermione exchanged concerned looks. What was their son not telling them that could be causing him so much anxiety?

"Dont be ridiculous Hugo, you couldnt help that any more than Roxanne could. Besides, im sure theyll be ok with it. You should just tell them, straight out."

Ron looked at Harry. What did Roxanne have to do with anything?

Hugo rolled his eyes. "Straight out, nice choice of words. Yea, thatll work great. 'So, mum and dad, guess what, I'm gay. and by the way, I'm also dating Lysander Scamander.' Yea, thatll go over like a lead balloon."

Ron looked at his son wide eyed, and Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth and started muttering. "Of course... well that makes a lot of sense..."

Harry and Ginny just looked at each other and didnt say anything. Harry understood now, Roxanne had caused a small commotion by coming out to the family last year.

Lucy sighed. "I'm just trying to help."

Hugo sighed. "I know, thanks guys." Lysander reached over and squeezed his hand reassuringly. Hugo squeezed back.

"Oh, you guys are so cute!" Lucy exclaimed.

Hugo smiled. "I'm pretty sure I'm taking care of all the cute in this relationship."

Lysander laughed.

"Speaking of relationships Lorcan." Molly said. "Hows it going with you and Lily?" Everyone turned to Lorcan.

Harry froze. Lily? His Lily? surly they werent talking about _his_ daughter and Lorcan Scamander.

"Yea well, shes still avoiding me. I never should have told her I fancy her. I cant believe I did."

"It was a good decision." Molly assured.

Fred nodded.

"Define good decision, because she never wants to talk to me anymore. Plus shes still dating that prat Elliot Smith, no doubt he doesnt want her talking to me either. Git." he added for emphasis. Harry stared at them. They could not be talking about Lily. His beautiful little girl with the long soft red hair, and warm brown eyes of her mother. His sweet lily, dating the boy who was no doubt the son of one Zacharius Smith, the supreme prat of Hufflepuff house? Definetly not. Never. But as much as he didnt like the idea of Lily dating this fellow that reminded him so much of Mundungus, in ways of dress and demeanor, he would much prefer her date Lorcan before she dated any son of Smith's.

"Oh, youve got to be kidding." Harry heard Ginny whisper from next to him. "Smith? She could do so much better."

"Did you hear something?" Fred asked.

Molly looked up. "No? Did you?"

"Yea, i thought, from over there..." he looked right at the tree that Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were standing by.

"Uh, we should probably get a move on." Hermione suggested quietly. They reluctantly left theyre children and nieces and nephews, and wandered back over to the common room again.

"Wow..." Ron said. "I cant believe it... Hugo... I-I never guessed."

Hermione sighed. "well, I'd be lying if I said it never crossed my mind but... well its no big deal. I dont know why he was so nervous about telling us, well be accepting of course, wont we Ron?"

"of course!" he said. Ron may not always be the most open minded person, but when it comes to his children, theres no obstacle hes unwilling to overcome. "Itll just take me a little to get used to the concept."

Inside the common room, they found little had changed. There were still the many comfy couches and arm chairs scattered around, and the cozy fire place was burning. There were a few groups of Gryffindors here and there, and among they found yet another group of the Weasely/Potters and friends, sitting, chatting by the fire. This group consisted of several girls, Roxanne Weasley, Dominique Weasley, Lily Potter, and another girl who, just by looks Harry could tell was definitely the daughter of Cho Chang.

"Thats Rachel Davies." Hermione whispered to him. "Cho and Rogers daughter." Harry had heard the name mentioned many times by James, who had described Rachel as one of his best friends.

She was a pretty girl, with long silky black hair, pale skin and dark eyes, in Ravenclaw robes, who looked too old to be anything but a seventh year. Roxanne was a big girl, with rather prominent arm muscles, who took more after her mother in looks. A pretty girl, with dark skin and eyes, and short black hair braided to her scalp. She was a seventh year, very athletic, a beater for the Gryffindor team, who hoped to play professionally after her graduation. Dominique Weasley also took after her mother in looks, and looked a lot like a mini version of her sister Victiore, who looked like a mini version of thier mother, Fluer. She had long flowing blond hair, a pale complexion, and a silvery glow that seemed to surround her. She was also a ravenclaw 5th year. 25 years after the Great Battle of Hogwarts, the houses were a lot less strict about being kept apart, and students were allowed to come and go to each others common rooms a lot of the time, without fuss. Last of the group was Lily Potter, a very pretty girl, though very petite for a fourth year, but not to be underestimated, for she had inherited the Wealsey temperament, and, like her mother, would lay a mean bat bogey hex on anyone who was unfortunate enough to incur her wrath. She had long streight red hair, though a lighter red than that of her mother, and her mothers warm brown eyes, with a few freckles.

"So your really breaking it off with Smith?" Roxanne was asking Lily.

Lily sighed. "Oh, well, yea i think so. Lorcan was right, he is a prat."

"Mmm, i told you so." Dominique said.

"no you didnt!" Lily said. "You yelled for hours about how happy you for me finding a boyfriend, and you were sure it was going to work out perfectly."

"Did i?" Dominique asked. "Well, i was wrong. Im glad your breaking up. But what are you going to do about Lorcan?"

Lily looked pained. "I dont know. I mean, i love him very much, but as a friend. Weve been best friends since first year! I really dont know if i can see him in a different way or not. I know hed be a wonderful boyfriend, and hes such a great person, but i just dont know."

"Well at least try it out Lily, hes a great guy, who fancies the pants off you." Roxanne said.

"Oh i dont think so." Harry muttered under his breath, Ginny snickered beside him.

"What are you reading Rache?" Lily asked Rachel, who had been sitting silently reading a letter.

Rachel blushed. "Letter from James." She took something out of her pocked. "Oh, here dom, its a letter from your sister, I saw it in the owlry and I thought I'd give it to you."

"Thanks." Dominique said.

"Are you still dating my brother?" Lily asked Rachel.

"Oh, were not _dating_ yet, were just _talking_." Rachel said.

Roxanne scoffed. "I hate that word, what does it even mean? Either your dating or your not!"

"Oh guys guys! Look!" Dominique said.

"What?"

"Its the letter from Victoire! It says... it says... Omigod! Listen to this! She says that Teddys asked her to marry him! She said yes! Theyre announcing it to the family next week!"

The four girls squealed in delight.

"Oh how wonderful!" Lily sighed. "Thats so sweet. I'm so happy for them."

"And oh- oh! OH. MY. GOD. Listen to this!" Dominique cried barely concealing her excitement. "She says that she and Teddy... She and Teddy are going to have a baby!"

The girls broke out into a fresh wave of sqeals. "A baby! A baby! Wow!" They cried.

"Isnt 23 a little young for a baby?" Lily said.

Roxanne shrugged. "Who cares? Theyll be fine."

The four of them nodded, and Harry and Ron decided to leave, being able to take no more of the girlish joy, and feeling a little guilty at all the secrets they were happening to overhear.

* * *

They walked down the stairs and ended up on the bottom floor of the castle and on the way they passed several people Harry recognized, including Louis Weasley, a fourth year, and his best friends, Ian Finnagen and Martin Thomas, all of Gryffinor, along with Louis's long time girlfriend, a Hufflepuff named Mary Corner. Just by passing them in the hallway they were able to figure out that Roxanne had her eye on a Slytherin named Eliza Zabini, and that they had apparently hooked up secretly several times, and that Martin and Dominique were just short of dating, and he was going to ask her out the next time they spoke. They passed one Derek Goyle and Missy Parkinson holding hands, looking like a happy, albeit, not very attractive couple, and finally, they happened to run into Scorpius, and Albus, who was holding hands with a girl in Hufflepuff robes. A pretty, round faced girl with long straight brown hair and a headband, whom Harry recognized as Alice Longbottom II.

"Albus is dating Alice Longbottom?" Hermione whispered.

"Does Neville know?" Ginny wondered.

"I doubt it, he would have said something." Harry said.

"Everyone shh!" Ron said. "I'm getting a lot of juicy info out of today, and I want to hear this!"

They all shut up and focused their attention on the teens in front of them.

"Al, I've got to go to the library and do an essay for McGonagall." Alice said.

"Oh, alright." They kissed goodbye.

"Hey Alice." Scorpius said. "Rose is bound to be there, can you try to talk to her for me?"

"Well sure, I'll try, but you know Rose."

Scorpius sighed. "Yea. Stubborn as a bloody bull."

"But we love her anyway, don't we?" Alice said, a twinkle in her eye, and Scorpius looked uncomfortable. Alice took off down the hallway. As soon as she as out of sight Scorpius heaved a great sigh. "Al, what am i going to do?" he asked as they took off down the corridor.

"About what?" asked Albus.

"About what?" Scorpius repeated sarcastically. "About Rose! She hates me!"

"She does not hate you."

"She hates me." he repeated.

"Shes just upset. Shell get over it. You did hit her boyfriend with a cauldron after all."

Harry had to suppress a laugh. Next to him, Harry saw Rons lips form the word "boyfriend?"

"I did not!" Scorpius said indignantly. "My cauldron just happened to float across the room and hit him on the head. And he deserved it too!"

"Well, maybe the Malfoy kid isnt so bad after all." Ron whispered.

"Hes a bloody prat!" Scorpius continued. "Did you see what he was trying to do with her in the middle of class? And hes dated like every girl in the bloody school, can't she see hes just using her?"

"Um, of all people I dont think you can criticize anyone for being a player."

"I'm not a player." Scorpius said looking mildly offended.

Albus looked at him. "Is this the same Scorpius Malfoy that confessed to me in fourth year that his dearest ambition was to snog every girl in Hogwarts at least once? And youve almost achieved it by the way..."

"Its different." Scorpius said, though he looked uncomfortable.

Albus sighed. "Honestly, just tell Rose you fancy her, she likes you back. This is getting ridiculous."

All of the invisible adults gaped at them. Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley?

"Oh dear..." Hermione breathed.

Scorpius scoffed. "Yea right! Shed laugh in my face! Id never be able to live it down!"

Albus shook his head. "And this is why you guys will never get together."

"But-!" But Scorpius was interrupted by a figure walking very fast down the corridor. All of them recognized the blazing red hair of Rose Weasley before she even got to them.

"Rose." Scorpius said, his tone harsh.

"Im not in the mood Malfoy." Rose sniffed, looking down.

"Well mabye..." he trailed off and his voice softened. "Rose are you crying?"

She was, Harry realized. There were tear marks all down her face, and her big blue eyes were framed in red.

"No!" she lied.

"Whats wrong?" Scorpius asked, concerned, all rows forgotten.

"Nothing!" she spat.

"Alright, alright." Scorpius said. "I was just trying to be civil, no need to bite my head off."

"Well it is all your fault, you know!"

"Whats my fault? For the last time, i didn't hit Mclaggen with a bloody cauldron!"

Harry paused. And Ron said out loud "_Mclaggen_?"

"It doesnt matter!" Rose yelled. "He still broke up with me!"

Scorpius gaped at her, and Harry saw his lips twitch up into a smile for just a second before he replied "He broke up with you because i hit him with a cauldron? What a prat."

She pointed at him "Hah! You admit it!"

He didnt deny it. "He was feeling you up in the middle of class!"

"He was my boyfriend!"

"That doesnt matter! Your not supposed to do that! Your just not!"

"I can't believe your nerve! You walk around with a different slut every week attached by the lips!"

Evidently Scorpius had no good reply to this. "Th-thats different!" he stammered.

"Its not, and he didnt break up with me cuz you hit him with a cauldron, it was even stupider than that." she paused and Harry saw a slight blush inch up her face. "He broke up with me because he thought we were an item."

Scorpius paused, having been completely thrown off by this. "Us? But- but thats just ridiculous." he said a little too quickly.

"Right?" Rose said. "Completely absurd." But she said it with the air of someone who didnt want it to be true.

"Utterly."

"Oh my god." Hermione whispered. "She fancies him!"

"What?" Ron hissed.

People were starting to gather for their little shouting match, Down the corridor trying to look inconspicuous were Ian Finnegan, Martin Thomas, Mary Corner, Louis Weasley, Dominique Weasley, Roxanne, a tall slytherin girl, Lily Potter, and Rachel Davies, talking amongst themselves, but all looking right at Scorpius and Rose.

"He broke up with you just for that? What an idiot."

Rose glared at him. "Hes not an idiot!"

"I cant believe your still defending him!"

"I-!" Rose stopped and noticed the crowd gathering. From the other side of the corridor appeared Hugo Weasley, holding hands with Lysander, Lorcan, Molly and Lucy, along with several children who Harry did not know.

"Why is everyone coming over here?" Rose wondered. Suddenly from above them they heard a screech of "THE WEASEL GIRL AND THE FERRET BOY ARE GOING AT IT AGAIN IN THE FIRST FLOOR CORRIDOR!"

"Argh! PEEVES!" Rose yelled. "That bloody poltergeist needs to keep its nose out of peoples business! AND SO DO OTHER PEOPLE!" she looked pointedly around her at the crowd, who squirmed uncomfortably, but didnt leave.

Rose wiped her face and tried to look indignant. "Well Malfoy, i have to go. Thank you for ruining my first and only relationship." She started walking away but Scorpius called to her "Dont blame it on me if he was too stupid to see how good he had it!"

Rose turned around blushing. "Hes not stupid!" she said. "Stop acting like you know everything! Your so arrogant, I cant stand you! You dont even know him!"

"I know that he was an idiot for breaking up with you. You could do better!"

Rose sniffed. "Can i Malfoy? Im not you, ya know, i dont have an infinite selection of boys! Its not that easy for me to get a boyfriend! It took me six years just to get one relationship! Only to have it ruined by perfect, wonderful, Scorpius bloody Mafloy!"

"Dont bullshit Rose, when have you seen me in an actual decent relationship?"

She didnt say anything.

"Well, you want to know why that is, Rose? Why i can never actually date anyone?"

Everyone held their breath. "Its cuz i happen to be in love with the stupidest girl in Hogwarts, so dont be lecturing me like your the only one with relationship problems."

"Your in love with Missy Parkinson?" Rose said. Scorpius chocked back a laugh.

"Sorry, but you set yourself up for that one." Rose said. "But, Scorp, if you really like someone, why didnt you tell me? I thought we were best friends."

"I couldnt tell you." he said. Rose looked hurt. Scorpius closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I couldnt tell you because... because..." he seemed to struggle with himself for a moment, then said. "never mind."

"Bloody hell!" Albus yelled from the sidelines. "Just spit it out!"

There were yells of agreement from all sides. Ian Finnegan yelled. "Everyone already knows, Malfoy, just get it over with!"

Scorpius glared at him, and then looked at Rose and said. "Its you."

"Whats me?" Rose asked.

"The girl im in love with. Its you."

Rose gaped at him, then looked angry. "Really Malfoy? Your in love with me? Is that the best you can do? You actually had me going there for a second."

Scorpius hurt and dejected, but not surprised.

"Harsh Rosie." Ginny whispered. "Poor scorpius." Boos and groans from all around echoed the sentiment.

"Well, im glad you think im joking." Scorpius said. "I uh... have stuff to do, homework. Im gonna go." He started walking away.

"C'mon Scorp, am i really supposed to believe your in love with me?" She said it like it was the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"Its the truth." he said.

"Yea right!" she said, starting to tear up again. "Your so full of yourself! I'm not one of those other girls! I'm not going to fall all over you just cuz you pretend to have feelings for me! You... you... you arrogant toe rag!" And suddenly Harry knew what was going to happen before it did.

Scorpius Malfoy silently walked up to her, grabbed her face in his hands, and kissed her full on the mouth. She looked shocked for a second, but then her eyes fluttered shut and she surrendered herself to the kiss. They stood there in silence for half a second, and then cheers erupted all around. Harry saw galleons exchange hands while people collected money from bets. He saw Hugo go up and grumpily hand a smirking Albus 2 galleons. Finally, after almost a minute, they broke apart. But no one was paying much attention anymore, people were starting to leave, to give the couple some privacy. Albus shooed off the remaining stragglers, and then took off himself, smiling.

Rose looked completely bewildered, and Scorpius leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Please believe me Rose. You dont have to return my feelings, but please at least believe me."

"I-I believe you." she said, sounding surprised at the statement herself. "And I-I love you too. Since fourth year. I just never even considered that you might actually like me back."

He grinned at her. "Well i guess this makes us both idiots." He leaned down for another kiss. "Oh, and by the way, I win. Ive liked you since first year." And their lips met again.

* * *

2 hours later, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Draco had gathered in Hagrids hut for a drink. Hagrid had been ecstatic to see them, (well except Draco, but he let him in grudgingly at Harry's request). Harry told Neville, Draco, and Hagrid their adventures for the day.

"Finally!" Neville exclaimed when Harry told them the last part. "Im sorry Ron, but its been such a long time coming."

Hargid nodded. "thas so sweet, ya know. Them three remind me so much of you all when yous was here. Scorp looks just like Draco, daft hand he is at Care o Magical Creatures too, my best student. An' little Albus looks just like you Harry, and Rose looks like a nice mix between Ron an' Hermione. Havin em in my class is just like the good ol' days. Sept' Scorp ain't trying to get my Hippogriff executed." He shot a look at Draco, who seemed to find something very interesting on the floor.

"Sorry about that Hagrid, really."

Hagrid grunted. "S'okay. It all turned out all right, didnt it."

"Wow, i cant believe it about Teddy and Victoire though." Hermione said. "Thats so great!"

"Me, I cant believe it about Hugo." Ron said. "Or Rose." Ginny patted him on the back.

"Those Mclaggens have pretty singular taste, dont they?" Ginny said, smiling.

"Good taste." Ron agreed. "Bad people. Those potters have singular tastes too though, don't they? James and Cho's daughter."

Ginny sniffed. "Yea well, Harry chose against Cho in the end, so it doesnt really apply here."

"Touchy..." Ron said.

"Shut up Ronald." she said.

"Whats going to be more difficult," Draco said. "is pretending we dont know any of this."

"Well, we'll have to tell them eventually." Hermione said.

Ron groaned. "That, I cant even think about, at least, not without another drink."

"Amen." And the old friends/enemies held out their cups.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note: Ok so... this is only my 3rd fanfic, and my 1st HP fanfic, so its not that great. I tried though lol. I love the next generation, and i tried my best to include everyone in there, and i did a pretty good job as for as that goes. I had a really hard time with the ending argument between Scorp and Rose, and it came out a little clunky, sorry. Their one of my all time fav couples, so i really wish i could have done a better job there. Also, i sort of pick up the writing style of whatever im reading, and ive been reading Sherlock Holmes, which was written in the 1880s, so some of it is a little more formal than id like too... **

**REVEIWS ARE LOVE 3  
**

**Anyway, just in case it wasnt clear, or i missed someone, here is everyones ships, houses, and ages. (at least in my mind)  
**

**Dom: 5th year, 15, Ravenclaw, almost dating Martin Thomas (Deans son)  
Loius Weasley: fourth year, 14, Gryffindor, dating Mary Corner (daughter of Michael Corner)  
Victoire and Teddy: Victoire's 23 now, was a ravenclaw, Teddys 25, was a gryffindor. Hes training to be an auror, and she owns a boutique in hogsmeade.  
Fred Weasley II: 13, third year, Gryffindor, single.  
Roxanne Weasley: 17, seventh year, Gryffindor, friends with benefits kind of thing with Eliza Zabini  
Rachel Davies: 17, seventh year, Ravenclaw, likes James  
James Potter: 19, Gryffindor, following his fathers footsteps as an auror, talking with Rachel  
Albus Potter: 16, 6th year, honestly, im never sure whether to put him in Slytherin or Gryffindor, so ill leave that to your imagination, dating Alice Longbottom.  
Lily Potter: 14, 4th year, Gryffindor, currently dating Elliot Smith (but not for long)  
Lorcan Scamander: 14, 4th year, Gryffindor, in love with Lily Potter.  
Lysander Scamander: 15, 5th year, Ravenclaw, in a relationship with Hugo Weasely.  
Molly Weasley: 15, fifth year, Ravenclaw, single.  
Lucy Weasley: 15, 5th year, Hufflepuff, single.  
Hugo Weasley: 14, 4th year, Gryffindor, dating Lysander.  
Rose Weasley: 16, 6th year, Gryffindor, dating Scorpius Malfoy :)  
Scorpius Malfoy: 16, 6th year, slytherin, dating Rose :)**


End file.
